1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan motor, and more particularly, to a fan motor which can reduce processing time because an assembling process is simple and effectively prevent oil leakage from a motor housing.
2. Background Art
In general, a motor used to blow cold air of a refrigerator or circulate inside air and outside air of a device is called a fan motor. Such a fan motor is generally installed in a humid place or in the environment where dew condensation is caused due to a change in temperature. Therefore, because permeation of moisture to the inside of the motor may cause malfunction of the motor, various structures of the motor for preventing such a problem have been studied.
Korean Patent Nos. 10-0511324 and 10-1074935 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,031 disclose technologies to manufacture a motor housing by resin insert molding together with a stator and a printed circuit board of the motor. According to the prior arts, because the motor housing is manufactured by resin molding in such a way that the stator and the printed circuit board are embedded therein, it has an effective structure which prevents permeation of moisture to the inside of the motor.
However, such a motor structure has several disadvantages in that it is difficult to assemble upper and lower felt covers serving to seal a space to which oil is supplied to smoothly rotate a bearing and in that oil leaks out of the motor housing in a case of misassembly.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention propose a fan motor structure which is simple in assembly through improvement of the motor housing structure and can minimize oil leakage.